


Magia dnia codziennego

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Talking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Jeden ze zwykłych dni w rodzinie Stilinski-HalePrompt 48. Magia dnia codziennegoKontynuacja "Zwolnić"





	Magia dnia codziennego

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zwolnić](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298117) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



\- Twój niewyparzony język wprowadzi cię kiedyś w kłopoty! - Peter grzmiał na cały dom, maszerując po salonie.  
\- Ale jprzecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Może jedno, czy dwa słówka, no ale...  
\- Nie powiedziałeś? To dlaczego dzwonił twój wychowawca? Jeszcze nadmienił, że powinniśmy się cieszyć, że nie trafiłeś do dyrektora.  
\- Przesadzają, jak zwykle. Tylko grzecznie zwróciłem na coś uwagę. - Niewinna mina syna nie zwiodła Hale'a.  
\- Ja już znam to „grzecznie”... Jesteś jak ojciec, najpierw mówisz, potem myślisz, to daleko cię nie zaprowadzi.  
\- Mówisz? Mi się zdaje, że mnie zaprowadziła dość daleko. - Stiles nagle pojawił się w drzwiach z uśmiechem.  
\- Ty jesteś wyjątkiem i tutaj twoje gadanie to mnie wpędziło w kłopoty.  
\- Nasze małżeństwo nazywasz kłopotami? Idę pakować twoje rzeczy i się wynosisz, jeśli tak ci nie pasuje – żachnął się mężczyzna.  
\- To nie powinno brzmieć: „ Zabieram dzieci i wracam do taty”?  
\- No co ty, miałbym zostawić ci dom? I tak wrócisz jeszcze tego samego dnia. Bo gdzie znajdziesz kogoś takiego jak ja?  
\- Racja. Drugiego takiego wariata ze świecą szukać. Ale może w końcu miałbym trochę spokoju.  
\- I wy się dziwicie dlaczego wpadam w kłopoty? - Nastolatek z uśmiechem spojrzał na swoich drażniących się rodziców. - Powinienem się cieszyć, że jeszcze nie zwariowałem w tym domu wariatów.


End file.
